


Oh Alpha my Alpha

by Kym_Dee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1535081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kym_Dee/pseuds/Kym_Dee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has a situation that he needs taking care of. And Derek is his Alpha, so he basically has to help. Right? *STORY ON HOLD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I do not own Teen wolf, sad day.

 

 

It was 3 in the morning, the sun had long gone to sleep as had the rest of the world, but Stiles was wide awake. He paced back and forth in front of his bed, if he kept it up any longer the evidence would start showing on his beige carpet.

 

“He’s the Alpha; it’s basically his job to help out the pack with whatever they need. Right?” It was a good thing that Stiles was often alone in his house or someone might call up the men in the white coats to come get him with how frequently he spoke aloud to himself.

 

“All I have to do is figure out exactly what I’m going to say to him before I get there and make a reasonable argument.” Stiles slowed his pacing to sit at the edge of his bed.

 

“I mean, the worst that can happen is death by teeth and claws, and even then I’d at least never have to look at him again.” Stiles sighed out in frustration, running his fingers through his soft growing hair. ‘ _Something for Derek to grip onto when he...’_ Stiles shook his head at the thought, feeling a shiver run through his body.

 

Making his way over to his computer desk, he woke up his laptop bringing up a blank page for typing.

 

 _How to convince Derek to fuck me._ Backspace, Backspace, Backspace. _How to convince Derek to take my virginity._ Backspace, Backspace, Backspace.

 

“Damn it, this isn’t going well so far. Can’t even come up with a title.” Stiles decided that sleep would maybe help clear his head, closing the computer lid he climbed into bed.

 

“Fuck it. I’ll just wing it…”

 

Stiles let out one last frustrated groan as he drifted off to sleep.

 

DsDsDsD

 

The sun shone brightly through Stiles’ bedroom window stirring the teen from his peaceful slumber. He suddenly felt very thankful that it was Saturday urging himself to fall back to sleep. Unfortunately the moment that his 3 am dilemma crept back into his overactive brain sleep was no longer an option.

 

Rubbing his eyes he got out of bed and took his time getting showered and groomed for the day. He didn’t really have any ‘nice’ clothes as Lydia had said before, but he still wanted to look at least a bit presentable when he’d face Derek.

 

“Need to look my best for when the coroner finds me bled out on the floor.” Stiles tried to laugh off his own comment but he couldn’t help the heavy feeling of anxiety build in the pit of his stomach.

 

Taking one last look at his appearance in the bathroom mirror, finally satisfied with his choice of skinny blue jean, white T-shirt, red hoodie and his favorite converse shoes, he made his way out of the house towards his jeep.

 

“Goodbye home” he waved to his house, just encase.

 

DsDsDsD

 

The ride to Derek’s loft seemed allot shorter today then he remembered it being. He parked his powder blue jeep on the side of the road, stuffed the keys into his pocket and made his way across the street.

 

When he reached the door to Derek’s apartment he had the sudden urge to flee and chalk this whole incident up to teenage hormones. However, before he had the chance to spin on his heels and bolt the door flew open.

 

The man must have heard his thundering heart beat all the way through the heavy steel door. When the door was all the way open, he was greeted by the site of a shirtless Derek towel drying his hair. The remaining drops of water on his glistening torso showed clear evidence that the alpha had just gotten out of the shower, only throwing pants on to greet his visitor. Stiles couldn’t help it as his eyes ate in the sight of the Greek God before him.

 

“Stiles.” Derek barked out emotionlessly. Stiles’ eyes sprung to meet Derek’s as he felt his cheeks burn red in embarrassment at clearly getting caught staring.

 

“What do you want?” Derek spoke in his normal uninterested tone but he moved aside all the same to let the teen enter. When the door was closed behind them Derek eyed Stiles expectantly.

 

“Did you redecorate in here? It looks fantastic...I mean really spectacular.” Stiles babbled looking everywhere but Derek. “Stiles.” The threatening tone in Derek’s voice snapped Stiles out of his stupor.

 

“Ok, can you uh…maybe put a shirt on for this?...Never mind, That’s…not important.” Stiles faltered through his words as his nerves threatened to get the better of him. He was about to tell Derek to forget he ever visited but his eyes falling upon the very attractive man’s shirtless torso changed his tune.

 

“Stiles, you never have issues saying what you think normally, despite the fact that you should, just tell me.” Stiles glared at Derek, though he couldn’t really disagree.

 

When both men were seated on the large leather couch in Derek’s living room, Stiles finally spoke. “I um…need your help with something.” Stiles cleared his throat as he avoided Derek’s eyes once again.

 

“Yeah I figured that part out on my own Stiles. But what.Do.You.Need.” Derek punctuated his words in clear frustration at the younger man who seemed to be wasting his time.

 

“pleasetakemyvirginity.” Stiles words came out hushed and jumbled together, even with Derek’s keen werewolf hearing he was staring in confusion with a raised eyebrow at the younger man.

 

“Ok say that again, this time slower and more comprehensible.” Stiles let out a deep sigh before locking eyes with the Alpha, hoping to stress the importance of his request with the gesture.

 

“You’re the Alpha and therefore would you not agree that it’s your responsibility to help a member of your pack if they needed you to?” Derek nodded as though to imply they had already established that and to move on.

 

“Well I um… seem to find myself in a situation where I…well I want you to…Ugh, ok well to be blunt, I’m still a virgin, and I think that needs to change. Like ASAP. And as my Alpha I feel that it’s your duty to remove this…hindrance in my life, as well as teach me everything you know about well…all that…stuff.”

 

Derek looked shocked as he starred back at the younger man. Though he seemed to process the words Stiles had said and his face went quickly back to its normal stern demeanor.

 

“Stuff? If you can’t even say the words then you can’t handle doing the actions.” Derek spoke harshly, seeming pleased with himself, as though he figured that would deter Stiles. He should have known better.

 

“If anything I can use words.” Stiles huffed out in frustration as he folded his arms in anger across his chest.

 

“Ok so you want the blunt straight forward version. Got it. Can do.” The tone in Stiles voice was very fuck-it-all as he spoke.

 

“Oh Alpha, my Alpha.” Stiles spat out his words with attitude. “I no longer want to be a virgin and I’ve decided that you, as my Alpha, will be the one to fuck me; hard and from behind, if you _don’t_ mind. Also you’re going to teach me how to jerk you off until you explode in my hand; and how to give you such an amazing blowjob that you cum down my throat. You will teach me _everything_ you know and you will let me practice until _I_ decide that I’m as good as I need to be. Now, any question?”

 

Stiles tried his best to keep his heart rate under control as the words he had just blurted out in haste sunk in.

 

“Well” Said Derek eyeing Stiles. “When you put it that way; how can I really say no?”

````````

Stiles’ eyes widened in shock for a second but he quickly tamed his expression.

 

“R-r-really?” Stiles cursed his voice for betraying him as he turned towards Derek anxious to begin.

 

“No.” Derek spoke emotionlessly, eyes furrowing towards the younger man. Stiles heart sunk at the Alpha’s words.

 

“This was stupid…I shouldn’t have come…” Stiles mumbled under his breath as he jumped up from the couch turning towards the door, chest tightening in embarrassment and disappointment.

 

Stiles was inches from the door, when he felt a hand grip his wrist. Before he had a chance to blink, he was spun around and pushed up against the solid loft door.

 

All Stiles could feel was solid muscle pressed into him as Derek nuzzled his face into the crook of his neck, smelling his skin.

 

“D-d-derek…What are you doing?” Stiles words came out sounding just as dazed as he felt.

 

The feel of Derek nipping at his pulse snapped him back to earth; despite the growing enthusiasm of his body, he put out his hands to push Derek away.  

 

“Derek! Stop. You can’t just tell me no then-“

 

Stiles words were cut off by Derek’s mouth. Stiles was almost too stunned to kiss back; almost.

 

As soon as Stiles registered that he was being kissed, his body took over. His arms left Derek’s perfect chest to wrap around his neck, pulling him closer; Derek’s hands wrapped around Stiles’ waist to force their hips to connect.

 

When Stiles felt both of their erection rub together, he couldn’t be held responsible for the inhuman moan that escaped his lips. The sound was greedily swallowed by Derek as he forced his tongue into the younger man’s mouth.

 

Stiles weaved his fingers into the soft locks of Derek’s hair as he felt both of their tongues collide. He couldn’t help but wonder how well Derek could use that tongue elsewhere…

 

After what felt like hours of frantic, passionate kissing, both men pulled apart; desperate for air.  


Derek leaned his forehead against Stiles’ as they peered into each other’s eyes. Stiles’ whiskey coloured eyes were filling with question the longer they stared.

 

“I changed me mind.” Derek spoke softly, reading the young man’s thoughts.

 

“Why?” the words left Stiles’ swollen lips as his tongue darted out to wet them. Derek moaned at the sight and nipped at Stiles’ bottom lip as he processed how to answer the question.

 

“At first, you made it sound like I was just…convenient.” Stiles eyes widened in shock and guilt, but he kept quiet.

 

“But then, when I said no… you were genuinely sad, I could smell it.” To punctuate his words his ran his nose once again over the soft skin of Stiles’ throat, inhaling the smell.

 

“I’m sorry!” Stiles croaked out, voice failing him. “I didn’t mean…I didn’t…I was afraid you’d say no if I told you it was because I _wanted_ my first time to be with you.”

 

Stiles felt vulnerable as he looked away from Derek, too afraid to keep eye contact.

 

Derek tilted Stiles face up gently by his chin to force him to look up. He leaned forward to capture their lips together; the kiss was nothing like the first one. This kiss was gentle and soft, and some might even define it as loving. All the words Derek couldn’t say were screaming into the kiss.

 

Derek pulled away, as a mischievous smirk formed at the corner of his delicious lips. “Now, which of those demands should we take care of first?”

 

Stiles gulped nervously; this was about to be a very interesting night…

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I guess allot of people want details! haha. Well here goes...

 

Derek watched Stiles patiently as the teen contemplated how he wanted to proceed. He had imagined many times being in this situation with Derek, but he never really thought the man would ever agree.

 

After what felt like an eternity Stiles spoke. “Do you think you could lie back on the bed and let me explore you?” He looked up at Derek sheepishly, his cheeks were flushed and his heart was beating fast. Derek moaned at the teen’s words and his eyes flashed red in obvious approval.

 

Wordlessly Derek turned on his heels and made his way across the loft to his king sized bed. Stiles anxiously followed closely behind, hands fidgeting in a mixture of nerves and excitement.

 

Speaking of excitement, his body was clearly on board with everything his mouth had asked, he could feel his hard cock straining against the fabric of his jeans and he tugged gently at the material in a failed attempt to relieve some of the pressure.

 

Once at the foot of the bed, Derek turned to face Stiles, his hands reaching for his own pants, once grasping the fabric he stopped abruptly to peer up at Stiles. “Do you want to, or should I?”

 

Derek spoke with such confidence and Stiles felt shivers run down his spine at how appealing his tone was.

 

In response Stiles’ hands reached out on instinct gently pushing away Derek’s to grab the jeans himself. He slowly unbuttoned the pants and unzipped the fly click by click. The only sounds filling the silence was of both men breathing deep and metal sliding apart.

 

The further Stiles unzipped Derek’s pants the more evident it was that Derek had indeed just thrown them on to greet him. No boxers were visible, only a thin sprinkling of dark course hair. Stiles licked his lips in anticipation. His action was rewarded with the sound of Derek’s breath hitching in his throat.

 

Stiles’ eyes shot up to catch with Derek’s and Stiles felt his cock throb in his pants at the sight before him. Derek’s eyes were dark and filled with lust, Stiles preened with pride knowing that he was the cause. He had made Derek feel that way. Him.

 

Tearing his eyes reluctantly away from Derek’s, Stiles looked back to the task before him. He lowered himself to his knees in order to get an up close view; he leaned forward and hesitantly licked a strip along the newly exposed skin and took joy in the sounds it produced from Derek. The next pass was just below the first as he licked slowly down the seam, licking Derek through his jeans.

 

Stiles noticed that Derek’s fists closed tightly in anticipation, but he didn’t put pressure on the teen to speed up. Just as Stiles had requested, Derek was letting him explore.

 

When the desire to finally see Derek in all his glory became too much, he grasped the jeans tightly and slowly tugged them down the older man’s strong muscular legs. His pants were sinfully tight, practically painted on, yet it was nothing compared to seeing Derek bare before him. He helped Derek step out of the jeans and he pushed the fabric out of the way.

 

Derek’s cock bounced slightly, hitting his firm stomach and smearing a small drop of pre-cum along the skin. Stiles ached to lean forward and taste. For now he settled with reaching his long finger forward to scoop up the sticky substance. He made eye contact with Derek as he brought the finger to his eager lips and sucked the come covered tip into his mouth. Derek looked wrecked above him as he watched Stiles taste him. The flavor was musky and a bit tangy and perfectly Derek, Stiles was addicted.

 

Removing his finger from his mouth with a pop, Stiles eyed Derek and his glorious cock. Derek was thick, uncut and about 8 and a half inches long, the skin was red and inviting. Stiles needed to touch, to taste, to feel.

 

Stiles hands ached to touch as he reached out to grasp the firm cock before him. His heart was pounding in his chest at the first feel of smooth warm skin beneath his fingers and he took a few deep breaths, urging himself to calm down.

 

He held Derek the way he knew he liked to be touched, stroking slowly yet firmly. When he experimentally ran his thumb over the head of Derek’s cock, the man moaned out in pleasure, his hips bucking slightly forward into Stiles’ touch.

 

After a few moments of firm stroking Stiles needed more, ne needed to taste. “Please Derek, I want to taste…I need you to tell me what to do.” Derek moaned at the sound of Stiles’ innocence as he peered down at the teen before him, eager and hungry to learn.

 

Derek brought his thumb to Stiles’ mouth as the teen caught it between his lips, sucking at the skin. “Open that beautiful mouth for me Stiles.” Derek asked as he pulled his thumb from Stiles’ mouth to push down gently on the bottom lip. Stiles obediently opened for him as Derek’s hand made its way into the teen’s hair, fingers threading through brown strands.

 

Gently Derek guided Stiles’ head forward until the tip of his cock was at Stiles’ warm lips. Stiles tongue darted out to trace the slit and he moaned at the taste of cum he was rewarded with.

 

Slowly Stiles took Derek into his mouth as far as he could, inch my inch. Derek’s eyes closed tightly as his head tilted back in pleasure, fighting his wolfs desire to fuck into the heat.

 

Stiles wrapped his hand firmly around what he couldn’t swallow as he swirled his tongue around the shaft playing with the excess skin. Derek gave very little guidance as Stiles was a natural. He was stroking and sucking Derek’s massive cock, letting it hit the back of his throat, loving the feeling of choking on Derek.

 

“Fuck my mouth; please…I want you to.” Stiles pulled away for a second to speak, his voice came out wrecked and deep. Derek had to hold back from coming from the sound alone.

 

Gripping Stiles’ hair with both hands, Derek allowed himself to thrust gently into Stiles’ mouth. He didn’t want to hurt the teen, though the desire to speed up was almost too overwhelming to deny.

 

When Stiles wrapped him free hand around Derek’s waist to pull his body closer, forcing his cock deeper, Derek was sent over the edge. Stiles felt Derek’s body go ridged before him as hot streams of cum shot down his throat, filling his mouth. He swallowed the best he could as he gently sucked Derek through his orgasm. Only a few drops escaped his lips, rolling down his mole dotted chin.

 

Derek pulled Stiles up into a deep kiss; his tongue filled the teen’s mouth as he savored the flavor of himself mixed with Stiles. Derek kissed his cum off of Stiles chin.

 

Stiles was still trying to catch his breath both from the blow job and from the earth shattering kiss that he hardly noticed that Derek had removed his clothes and tossed it aside.

 

He snapped out of his daze at the feel of Derek’s tongue running up the length of his neck. He gasped at the feeling of a warm tongue along the rim of his ear and blunt teeth nipping at his earlobe.

 

“You’re turn.” Whispered Derek as he tossed Stiles onto the bed.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got an idea now of what I want Stiles to learn, but I'm always open for ideas! Thank you you for reading!! XOX

**Author's Note:**

> Unless people want me to go into detail about their…um...”interesting night” lol, then I will probably just end this here.


End file.
